


Kittens in December

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's not particularly sure why Arthur gives him a kitten for Christmas. (Actually, Merlin would question if the kitten was really a Christmas present at all if Arthur hadn't given it to him by holding out the kitten in question and saying, "Merry Christmas, Merlin.") When he asks, Arthur replies, "You know, Merlin, it's usually considered rude to ask questions about the gifts you receive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens in December

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/6/09 [here](http://merlinadvent.livejournal.com/32969.html).

Merlin's not particularly sure why Arthur gives him a kitten for Christmas. (Actually, Merlin would question if the kitten was really a Christmas present at all if Arthur hadn't given it to him by holding out the kitten in question and saying, "Merry Christmas, Merlin.") When he asks, Arthur replies, "You know, Merlin, it's usually considered rude to ask questions about the gifts you receive."

He would have replied with the fact that rudeness has rarely stopped either of them, in their relationship, but Arthur had used the three seconds it took Merlin to process this answer to flee the scene of the crime. Clearly, there was something to this that Arthur did not want Merlin to know.

Whenever Merlin has questions about Arthur's behaviors, his actions follow a pretty set routine. First, he puzzles alone (or, well, with a kitten, now). Then he puzzles while following Arthur around, attempting to be sneaky, which generally results in nothing but Merlin being annoyed by the things Arthur does while he thinks Merlin isn't looking (or the things he does because he knows Merlin is looking, but he doesn't want to give up his cover, and so he's just being extra pratly). After that, well, Merlin starts asking other people.

Gwen was the first person Merlin told about his relationship with Arthur. When Merlin's more honest with himself -- which is always, really, because he always knows, but he doesn't have to admit it aloud in his head, if that even makes sense -- he admits that this is because Gwen had already figured it out on her own and he wanted to rant at someone. Gwen is rather fabulous about things like that.

He asks, "Gwen, do you have any idea why Arthur would give me a kitten for Christmas?" He's sure his face is screwed up in that confused way it gets that Arthur always makes fun of, but he can't be arsed to care.

"A kitten?" Gwen asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," Merlin says, nodding, as though this is not redundant.

"Well, no," Gwen says, giving him an odd look. "I might have an idea, but I'll ask Lady Morgana later."

Merlin blushes -- or blanches, the two actions have always felt similar to him -- and manages, "Oh, no, you don't have to--" before Gwen smiles brightly and says,

"It's no problem, Merlin, I'm sure she'll have the answer. I have to get these linens washed now, though, so I'll talk to you soon!"

It turns out that Gwen is lying. Or at least sort of lying; she doesn't talk to Merlin soon, at least not about this. Rather, Morgana herself comes to find Merlin later that day as he's sorting out a wagonload of fabrics that a merchant has sent to be perused by Arthur, but that Arthur couldn't care less about. Arthur directed Merlin to narrow the fabrics down to five, at which point Arthur would decide. Why Arthur thinks Merlin will know any better, Merlin has no idea.

Morgana walks into Gaius' chambers, where Merlin is doing this, and says, "Oh, I hope that color isn't for you, Merlin," about a particularly strange shade of teal that Merlin has been holding to the light, wondering if it might be useful for some sort of curtain, somewhere.

"It's not," Merlin replies casually before he realizes that Morgana has joined him, and that she's Morgana, and then he jumps to his feet. "Oh, my lady, what brings you here?" This time he's sure he blushes; Morgana may be intimidating, but he's not afraid. At least not yet.

"Arthur really gave you a kitten for Christmas?" Morgana asks, smiling at Merlin in a way that he's sure should make him nervous, but, well, he's sleeping with Arthur. Obviously his sense of self-preservation is in need of work.

Merlin guesses, "Yes?" As if to answer for itself, the kitten mewls from beneath some of the sample fabric, where it's been playing.

"Merlin, do you know how few kittens there are so close to the end of the year?" Morgana asks, sitting down on one of Gaius' workbenches.

Thinking about it, Merlin's sure he knows that kittens are usually born in spring and early summer. His kitten is no more than two months old, which would put it as having been born some time in October. When put in those terms, it is very odd. "Yes?" he guesses again.

Morgana smiles fondly. "Gwen asked me if I knew why Arthur had given you a kitten. In fact, I do know why. Now, I know something else as well. If you ask properly, Arthur will tell you why he gave you that kitten himself." Morgana's smile grows more teasing, and Merlin can't help but smile along with her. "I will tell you one of the two: either why Arthur gave you the kitten, or how to get him to tell you." Even Merlin knows which of these is a win-win situation, and strategy has never been his forté.

Later, Merlin will be annoyed that Gwen has shared his personal information with Morgana (it won't occur to him that Arthur has, of course), but as he sees Arthur enter his chambers to find Merlin lying on his bed playing with the kitten, the winning fabrics neatly folded on a chair by the hearth, and Arthur's immediate reaction is to grin like it's Christmas all over, all he can remember is Morgana saying, 

"Arthur has a bit of a weakness for the things that he finds cute, rare though they are. One of his greater desires is to see those cute things together, and if he can manage that without losing his manly face, he will."


End file.
